ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth-29
Related to Galvatream's Ninjago characters as Transformers. Ninjago is a region on Cybertron. History: Beginning: The Ninjago Region was found and settled by the First Spinjitzu Master over 19 billion years ago. From there, the many Cybertronians lived a peaceful life. Finding little war. The Great War arrives: When the Great War broke out. The region was left alone for the first 5 years till the Omega Oni lead an attack with the goal of obtaining the region's resources for the Decepticon war effort. Several towns and cities were damaged with Ninjago City being one of the only places left holding out. Ignacia was left along for the next 2 years till Krux and Acronix lead an attack. Leading to the death of Maya and Ray and leaving Kai with a deep hatred for the two. Falling: The region quickly fell into a large battle zone. Places such as the Sea of Sand and Toxic Bog became graveyards, Port Town became a major prison camp, shipping large number of Autobot prisoners out to the Decepticon capital of Kaon. Ninjago City soon fell to the Omega Oni thanks to their use of a secret weapon, securing Ninjago for the Decepticon's. The Autobots who survived quickly fell back to the Sea of Rust where they began to the long travel to Iacon to join up with the main Autobot force. Leaving Cybertron: While pained many of those who had come from Ninjago. Leaving Cybertron was a tough order. Those who formed the Ninja team were quick to travel to many other worlds. Mission on the Dragon and Oni world: The ninja team shortly landed upon the barren wasteland like world of Dragon and Oni where they quickly set up base as the planet's local defenders against the Decepticon force lead by Iron Barron. The Ninja were joined by Faith who left the Decepticon cause and helped topple Iron Barron's dictatorship over the world. Project: Combination: Joining up with The Ark, the Ninja team were quick to obtain several upgrades, key among them being the combination process. Battle of Chima: The Ninja team were quick to arrive upon the lush world of Chima where they quickly set to work fighting back against the Decepticon force lead by Pythor. Jaya and Kailor proved to be a changing factor in the fight, helping to push the Decepticon's off world for good. Liberating Knighton: The Ninja team were quick to arrive upon Knighton, where they faced resistance in the from of Morro and his Decepticon force. During the battle, Morro felt a change of heart and joined the ninja team. Sacrificing himself to see the Decepticon doomsday weapon destroyed. Operation: Spinjitzu Master: Arriving on the dark Underworld, the Ninja were quick to be overrun by Samukai and his Decepticon force. The hulking Decepticon Shulkin combiner proved much but the Ninja team proved to be the better fighter by deploying their ultimate combined form, Spinjitzu Master. Noodle: Crash landing upon Noodle, the Ninja crossed paths with the mad Decepticon cultist Chen and his Decepticon force. Fighting back, it took Kailor all he had to defeat Chen. Tiger Widow: Travelling to Tiger Widow to rescue one of their captured members, the ninja faced off against the Decepticon pirate and his Decepticon crew. The battle ended with Jaya ripping Nadakhan to pieces. A spy and crime empire: Traveling to Caminus, the Ninja encountered Harumi, who claimed to be on the run from the Decepticons. This proved to be false as she turned out to be a traitor working for the brainwashed Autobot Garmadon. The Ninja thwarted his plans only to discover the Deception communications officer Soundwave behind the events that had happened on Caminus. Gaining aid from Autobot communications officer Blaster. The Ninja defeated Soundwave and regained Garmadon. On the run: Receiving a message from the Decepticon Justice Division. The Ninja begin to run for the safety of Skylor, Garmadon and Faith. Meeting up with the outcast Decepticon crew the Scavengers in the process and the brain damaged Autobot Grimlock. Together, the group fought back against the D.J.D and won when the D.J.D picked up the signal of Overlord. Return: Returning back to Cybertron, the Ninja and their new allies launch an attack upon Ninjago in an attempt to retake their home. Kai and Skylor lead the Scavengers, minus Grimlock to retake Ignacia. Together, they fight against Krux and Acronix with Kailor forming to claim victory. Liberation: Joining up with the other Ninja, they fight back against Omega Oni and his Decepticon force. Badly outnumbered, help arrives in the form of Skales and his Decepticon force. Together, they free Ninjago and go on to slowly retake Cybertron. Peace again: With the Great officially over. Ninjago was returned to peace, becoming a massive trading hub. War again: When the Decepticon Leader Megatron returns as Galvatron. Ninjago was quick to rise up against the new Decepticon force. Fighting for their freedom. Destruction of Ninjago City: Galvatron arrives in Ninjago to take the region as his new capital, while heading the assault on Ninjago City, The Overlord arrives with his force, wiping out Ninjago City and making a common enemy. Heralds of Unicron: The Ninja come together once more, minus Kai and Skylor who left with the Scavengers. The team go out and track down The Overlord and his force. Encountering Cryptor and Kozu along the way. While they prove to be more the formidable, the combiner upgrades prove to be the deciding factor. Unicron approaches: The Scavengers return to Cybertron with a warning. Kai and Skylor, now united with the Ninja team, travel to Iacon to warn the Autobot and Decepticon leaders of the coming threat. Unicron's attack: Arriving at Iacon too late, Unicron arrives and shifts to his robot form. Beginning the end of Cybertron. Uniting together, the Ninja team and Scavengers fight against The Overlord, ending him once and for all before facing Unicron's forces. Peace at last: With Unicron defeated. Ninjago is left at peace again. Now decided to be a neutral area in any war. Ninjago is given full access to all trade routes. Becoming the centre of trade once more with Wu becoming it's voice in the Cybertronian Council. Gallery Morro-transformers.png|Morro Rumi-Transformers.png|Rumi(Harumi's Autbot form) Harumi-Transformers.png|Harumi Kai.PNG|Kai Nya-Autobot.PNG|Nya Jay.PNG|Jay Jaya.PNG|Jaya Skylor.PNG|Skylor Kailor.png|kailor The Overlord.PNG|The Overlord Zane.PNG|Zane Category:Multiverse Category:Crossovers Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Ninjago Earth-29 Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Realities Category:Alternate Universes